


Molecular Bonds (#28 Chemistry)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [92]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry knows a bond when he sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molecular Bonds (#28 Chemistry)

Ian sat across from Larry as Charlie went through another round of tests.

"I was always aware of the fact that you and Charles had an interesting chemistry. I was not aware of just how strong those molecular bonds were. I do wish he had felt comfortable sharing his new happiness with me. I would not have disapproved."

Ian took a second to catch up with the out of the blue conversation.

"We didn't tell anyone." Ian said apologetically.

Larry gave a soft smile. "Oh, I do understand. I have known Charles since he was thirteen and I know there are some things he'll never feel comfortable sharing whit me just like I know how important that ring on his finger is and what a Fermat's spiral means to him." Ian touched the base of his neck. He couldn't figure out how Larry could have seen the tattoo. "I thought so." Ian scowled. "I'm happy for the both of you, really. You haven't chosen an easy path but then again I found in life the difficult things are often far more worthwhile.

"Not to mention usually a lot more fun."

Larry laughed. "Ah, very true words Agent Edgerton. Very true."


End file.
